


You Dont Know What To Do Either, Do You?

by IdioticRecords



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom Nico di Angelo, Confusion, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sugar Daddy, Top Will Solace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdioticRecords/pseuds/IdioticRecords
Summary: Will comes upon a large amount of money after his father passes. He wants nothing to do with that side of the family and is looking for a way to get rid of this money. Can he kill two birds with one stone?Nico is broke and looking for a new client.OrWill is looking for a sugar baby to spoil because hes lonely.(Characters aged up)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	1. Weighing The Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm skye. Im gunna try to post every few days to get this started. Wish me luck! 
> 
> XOXO

"Why don't you look for a sugar baby?" 

Will choked on my coffee. He looked up at Annabeth in confusion. "Why would I sleep with rich old men? My problem is literally I have money." 

Annabeth put her head in her hand. "You're literally the worst fucking person I know. Not be a sugar baby, FIND a sugar baby.”

Will was still looked lost. “The whole reason I brought this relationship thing up is because I don’t have time to meet anyone, my schedule doesn’t fit with other people.”

"Okay let me say this simply. You have an inheritance you don’t think belongs to you, you have a stable well paying job and you don’t want the blood money. Why? Because your inssurfable" She took a sip of her drink. "You’re also lonely and we all noticed, there’s a bet on if you are going to get a cat or not." 

"I'm allergic." said Will, offended by the idea.

"Still wouldn't out it above you. Back to what I was saying, a sugar baby is someone who is willing to spend time with you AND take the blood money off your hands. They work to your schedule. You find someone pretty and you have a partner without the attachments. Easier for you considering .. well that.” shrugged Annabeth. "Besides it's not technically prostitution, it's not always sexual."

Will perked up. "It isn’t?" 

Annabeth shook her head "No. Piper used to be one remember? She could ask for anything and get it with the snap of her fingers." She snapped to prove her point. 

"I guess. How do I even go about finding one." In Will's mind he imagined some craigslist add with the title ‘suddenly rich from parental inheritance, young doctor looking for a sweet treat!’ He shivered at the thought.

"You need to ask around. Actually better yet I can call Piper, I think she knows someone currently looking for a sugar daddy." Annabeth took out her phone. Before she pulled up Pipers contact, she looked at Will. "Wanna give it a try?"

Will looked down at his pastry, this conversation took up his entire lunch period. 

"Yeah might as well, put her on speaker while you are at it."

********************************  
NICOS POV  
I walked down Stallion St to hit my building. The guy was a fucking jackass, absolutely no respect. He played and paid shitty. He doesn’t even pay a quarter of my rent, and believe me it’s not high. 

‘I should take another job.’ I thought as I jammed my key into my broken door. My neighbor had kicked it down last week, saying how I was playing hard to get and should really consider giving out for better prices. 

At the beginning it was great. I had handsome men pay for my time. But soon enough they would look for real relationships and ask me to leave. The ones who don’t, well they just want prostitutes but refuse to have that name in the air. 

I walked in to the bathroom, it was small like the rest of my apartment, but it had what I needed. My hair was trashed, I had two bruises on my neck (nobody knows how to properly choke someone), I looked like a whore. ‘then be one they probably make more.'

I scrubbed my mouth. Ripped my clothes off and rinsed my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on my bed. Everything was sore, some people play to rough. Even brought aftercare should matter! If your going to break me at least get me a water and a washcloth!

(Flashback)

"Just open a little wider, I know you've fit bigger in that hole!" A voice argued.

My hands where behind my back, held with scratchy rope that I knew was gunna bruise. I had two fingers down my throat pressing on my gag reflex. I grunted. 

My air was cut off by a second hand gripping my throat. 

"I. Said. Open." A bulb was slipped into my mouth. There was a hose on the end and a pump.

"That should stop your whining." He pumped the mouth gag twice and left my vision.

(END)

Laying down on my bed I rubbed my wrists. I needed an out, but I needed another job first. "Time to sell drugs I guess." I mumbled at the ceiling. 

Before I could call a cartel my phone buzzed. Pipers face popped up on the screen and picked it up. 

After saying hello a few times to not make the sore throat obvious I hit answer.

"Hello..?" I groaned.

"You sound like shit, anyway you still looking for new work?"


	2. Making a Statement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day just to get it started? Heck yea.
> 
> I know little about being a sugar baby and if somethings off tell me cause I'm very curious on how, when you break it down, it really works
> 
> Anyway no smut yet but next chapter and here we have some lovely plot. Thank you very much  
And also this was written on m yuh phone so I am sorry but I love you.

NICOS POV 

"What's this guy like? You haven’t told me shit yet Piper." I sighed into the phone. Piper went on about his profession and how much he makes.

"You're always concerned about what they're like. You never ask the good questions, like what's his shoe size if you get what I mean." I could practically hear her eyes rolling.

"You didn’t even tell me his name! And excuse me if I want to know if he's not a serial killer! I don’t want some creepy, non consensual crap.." I argued. I don’t like taking chances and Pipers taste in men can be iffy. 

"Its fine, Nico. Will is a sweet guy, he's a doctor, and he wouldn’t hurt a fly. He keeps to himself mostly and apparently he just wants a warm body at night. If your really sure you got to tell me now cause the soonest he wants to meet up is Tuesday." 

My eyes widen. "Tuesday?! That's 2 days from now! Is he that desperate for sex?" 

"Seems so, you want to give it a shot?" Asked Piper.

**********************************

I waited anxiously in the cab, why was he so damn far? Was he going to pay for this? Probably not. 

I wore a black button up with tighter fight black pants. I never knew what to wear for these things, it's never very fancy since I always end up naked anyway so it never seems to matter. I cleaned up my face though. Some shimmer and some hair gel and I look like an Italian beauty. 

We pulled up to a tall apartment building and I pulled my phone out to check the address Piper sent me. 'Level 7, room 13'

I went in and- and wow. This place looked expensive. I entered the elevator. The elevator alone looked more expensive then my entire apartment. 

Reaching my floor my anxiety went though the roof. Meeting for the first time was always the worst. After awhile I'll be used to it.

'Its not to late to turn around, go home.' I thought as I looked at the door. 'no money, no rent, no home' with that I knocked on the door. 

***********************************  
WILLS POV 

Annabeth and I worked it all out with Piper and I explained to her what I was looking for. I hope she doesn’t try to pull a matchmaker move. I just need to clean my hands and hopefully get some contact that wasn’t from a family assistant or ex worker.

I heard a soft knock on the door. I got up and went to open it. 

Shocked was an understatement.

He was gorgeous.

Dark hair and olive skin, a bit on the shorter side and tense but completely my type.

He cleared his throat, bringing me out of my trance. "Hi, I'm Nico. Pipers friend." He held out his hand.

"Oh um yeah, hi I'm Will. Come in for a drink?" I shook his hand and lead him to the counter. He looked surprised. I know my apartment was quite large but surely he has had to have seen bigger? 

**********************************  
NICOS POV 

This guy was impressive, his apartment is the size of my whole floor. Not to mention he is attractive, looks a bit like Apollo, as if he was his son. He had beautiful blond hair and stunning blue eyes, his skin was tanner, surfer like. I could be into this.

"Wine?" Asked Will. I turned from taking in my surroundings to see him holding out a glass. 

I took it and chugged it to calm my nerves, even though it was just wine any alcohol was better then none.

"Alright um so tell me about you?" Will said as he lead me to the couch and sat me down. He hasn't made a demand or move yet but that just means he had more patience.

"There’s not alot about me to know." I shrugged.

"Oh well in that case, I kind of want to talk things out then? Make a contract you know?" Will turned towards me and pushed his arm on the side of the couch.

My heart rate shot through the roof. This isn’t an extreme bdsm slave contact, Piper didnt give me the wrong type again did she??

"Contract?" I questioned.

Will scratched his head. "Yeah, set boundaries and maybe set up days your free? What's a no go, i have tonight's payment planned but I'm newer to this and don’t want to be underpaying." He looked me in the eyes and sensed my nervousness. "Or we could discuss it later, it's only day one." He looked down. 

I knew what was next.

It was routine.

I moved closer and took his lips in mine, best to get this over with. 

I climbed into his lap, he seemed hesitant but willing. I unbuttoned my top two buttons on my shirt and pulled back and dipped my head to his neck.

"We can talk later, but in a nutshell I'm down for whatever as long as you pay right." I mumbled and the kissed up the side of his neck. 

Suddenly he pushed on my chest. I looked at him confused.

"Oh um listen I- wait a minute." He stammered.

He doesn’t want this.

He's having second thoughts. 

He doesn’t want a hooker anymore.

I panicked, I moved off of Will and stepped back a bit. "Oh um I'm going to go.." 

"Wait no! Shit- Nico wait!" I cut him off

"No no I understand! This just isnt for you." my face flushed in embarrassment. I needed to leave and fast. 

Before I could get off the couch will grabbed my arm. My reflex was to roundhouse kick him but I knew better. Besides he looks like he could hit harder.

"Hey no, I was just- i dont know. Like I said I'm new to this and havent been with someone in awhile." Will chuckled.

I wasnt reassured. I raised my eyebrows. "So you paid me to come over for sex and then reject my advance?"

Will pouted. "Well I mean not exactly. I mean yeah kinda but listen I mean I haven’t been in any relationships lately, even partnerships business wise. And this is going to sound awful but I have an unwanted inheritance I'm trying to get rid of? And I-" I stood up at that.

"You're just trying to give away free money? Why am I here? Why not charity or some shit?"

Will pulled me into his lap. I hate this, I always hate this, they act nice and make up stories and they want you to trust them. Maybe I should have made a contract first. I'm such an amateur.

"I was hopping for company. Someone to watch 'Always Sunny In Philadelphia' with. And I dont want someone I know it would be awkward for them to see me like this."

'See you like what? Watching a shitty sitcom? I thought this guy was just some doctor.' Will was not making sense with me but if he was going to pay me to just be there I wasn’t gunna say no. 

"So um." I cleared my throat, "what are you looking for? Maybe we should talk first..." I trailed off avoiding his eyes, I was still embarrassed. 

"We can talk later if you want to do more, but in a nut shell I just want a partner."

**************************************

WILLS POV

Nico and I sat and ended up watching some tv and talking. This kid had a beautiful smile once he could relax. He was still tense because he was still in my lap but for the moments he was were nice.

He seemed experienced with this kind of gig, but super uncomfortable by it. Was it just me? 

He was currently tucked up next to me, slipping in and out of consciousness. I wondered wha experiences happened to him before.

He looked to finally be asleep. He shuffled against me and I saw his neck from his unbuttoned shirt. 

It was bruised. Dark purple, ugly bruises. They looked like a hand across his neck, but the looked a few days older. I went to move his shirt more to get a better look, when he almost sprang ten feet away.

"I thought you said-" he stammered. 

I quickly put up my hands. "Oh what? No! No, I just saw the bruises and I wanted to get a better look, I'm a doctor, I was only curious. I didn’t mean to startle you!" I said.

He looked like a rattled and defensive. "Its late I'm gunna head out. You have my information, I'll see you later." Nico made for the door.

"Oh alright." I stood up and ran a hand through my hair, "um... I was really only curious, just so you know but yeah I'll see ya around and give you a call soon." I lead him to the door and let him out.

He was quick about leaving and buttoned up his shirt quickly as he left.

I closed my door and crashed on my couch. "Look at you being a nosey bitch." I said to myself. 

'I didnt like those bruises though." I pulled out my phone and called Annabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary 
> 
> Will and Nico meet and Nico is tense and Will is unclear about his wants.


	3. Baby boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they think about yesterday, and wills big heart makes him nervous.

NICOS POV 

'What the fuck' was the only thought I had. In my experience, which wasnt a good comparison, these guys really just want you for arm candy at events and then for sex. Preferably sex that isnt quite vanilla.

But this guy? Will? He just wanted to cuddle. 

It was suspicious, and the fact I caught him unbuttoning my shirt when I dosed off- JESUS I fell asleep! Why! I cant do that! It's not safe. 

He was cute. I wont denie it. Stupid, but cute. 

Fuck maybe he could workout good. Probably be a gentle men and he pays good at least. When I got home I got a call that 2,000 was put into my account. Makes me wonder how much inheritance he got. 

Why does he want to give it away?? He says its unwanted, did he commit a crime? Maybe if I talk to him more he can tell me, hopefully next time I see him- 

I shouldn't be excited to see him. Nico this is your rock bottom, last choice job. Youre barely alive and for what? Because you bang rich guys who dont even care for you. 

'He seemed nice, and he was warm...' my brain supplied. I felt my face heat up. Will was the type of guy I would actually try to get in a relationship with, in different circumstances of course. 

As I layed in my bed, it got warmer. It's usually frozen in this place. Mainly because it's either eat or heat, but I havent had the chance to pay the bill yet.

Ding

My phone lit up and an unsaved number read "sorry about earlier :( annie and piper told me about your apartment. I hoped to make it up to you tho."

And then a second text. "Its Will btw :p" 

Fuck him. 

Fuck this. 

Why would she tell him where I live!? And who the hell is Annie? Why does she know me? 

I know hes trying but I dont want the mask. Honesty isnt common but it's highly appreciated. 

I laid in my bed in loose sweats. I shifted on my side and oh. I forgot about that. See before every meeting I have I like to prepare. 

Nothing big, just a little thing since sometimes people can be in a rush. 

I flipped to my stomach and shimmied my pants down my ass. I felt the base of the plug, and moaned as it hit my prostate. 'Fuck'

I wonder if Will could actually make me feel good. 'When has a client ever make you feel good.'

"I have time, I could do it' I pulled the plug out and placed it on the nightstand to clean later. I opened the second drawer and fished out lube and a sizable vibe. Might as well since I prepped.

***************************************

WILLS POV 

" I fucked up. I didnt mean too Annie." I told Annabeth. She came over the next day to talk it over. 

"This is weird, it's like he only expected sex. I didn't want a prostitute. I want someone I can spend time with and maybe also spoil." I said. Annabeth sat back and thought. "Maybe hes had bad experiences?" She offered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well some rich white men are assholes. And to a be a gay male sugar baby? I could only imagine." 

"What do I do?" Asked Will. He didn't want to freak the kid out, nor did he want to go find someone else. 

"Honestly, call your family for information." Deadpanned Annabeth.

"ANNABETH! I refuse to go to them! And for information are you fucking kidding me?!" Will cound not believe she would ever suggest that, she knows what they are like and that would just hurt him more.

"Youre curious Will, and you have the power to get the info. Why would you let that go to waste?" Said Annabeth. 

"The whole reason I'm doing this is to get away from them!" argued Will.

"Take it or leave it, that's my advice. You wnat to know what happened instead of being normal, find your family. If you want to get your shit together, talk to him. Take him to dinner, buy him some wine and pastries, talk to him Will hes probably not used to talking."

Will held his head in his hands. "What if he wont listen." 

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Then leave. I get it hes cute but you met once, youre not really attatched. You have a big heart Will and you try to help everyone." She smiled at Will. "I have to head out my shift starts soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my writing is off also I'm sorry it's a slow crawl, but its gunna be good if you read it all at once
> 
> Again written on my phone

**Author's Note:**

> Summary  
Will and Nico weighs their options


End file.
